De informant
De informant Tsuki Tendo Die ochtend was ik met veel tegenzin en spierpijn opgestaan, vandaag zou een schooldag echt niet lukken dus heb ik me maar ziek gemeld. Ik kon me de blije gezichtjes al inbeelden als ze te horen kregen dat ze meer tijd hadden voor de toets voor te bereiden. Ik hou zielsveel van mijn baan, maar vandaag was zo een van die dagen waarop ik gewoon iets anders moest doen. Tot nu toe was ik toch steeds aanwezig op school dus zou 1 dag in 10 maanden niet zoveel uitmaken. Vandaag moest ik er even uit. Het winkelcentrum was hier niet ver vandaan en hoewel ik spierpijn had, nam ik toch de moeite om eens een kijkje te nemen in alle winkels. Je weet maar nooit. Het was niet zo'n groot winkelcentrum, wat ik wel verwacht had van een klein en absoluut vreemd stadje, maar het was er gezellig en handig om meteen al je boodschappen te doen. Ik wandelde ondertussen al op de tweede verdieping, aangezien er niet veel te vinden was op de gelijksvloer en eerste verdieping. Met mijn handen in de zakken van mijn bruine, dikke, warme jas en een glimlach op mijn gelaat liep ik richting de boekwinkel. Een klein, maar snoezig winkeltje met een niet zo uitgebreid assortiment. Toch nam ik de moeite om een kijkje te nemen. Algauw vond ik de afdeling Psychologie, waar slechts 5 boeken stonden. Ik was de rivaliteit tussen mijn broer en die Orihara-gast echt beu, dus besloot ik wat onderzoek te doen naar de mentaliteit van de mens, waar ik altijd al geïnteresseerd in was. Het eerste dikke boek was niet bepaald wat ik zocht. Het ging het meeste over de aanleg om kennis op te slagen in het menselijke geheugen om jaren later nog steeds te kunnen herinneren. Met een zucht klapte ik het boek dicht en zette het terug op zijn plek naast de anderen. Mijn oog viel opeens op het dunste boek van hen allemaal, mijn vingers gleden naar de rand van het boek en al bij de eerste alinea wist ik dat het was wat ik zocht: "Gedragswisselingen bij mensen. Mensen hebben op bepaalde ogenblikken geen behoefte om de medepersoon beter te leren kennen om hun oordeel te vellen. De mensheid kan soms zintuiglijk en mentaal aanvoelen wanneer ze tot iemand aangetrokken zijn of al bij het eerste oogcontact afgunst voelen bij de ander, zo erg dat ze elkaar kunnen liefhebben bij de eerste blik of bij andere mensen die elkaar zo haten dat ze geen schuld gevoel zouden hebben als ze de ander zouden vermoorden." Ik grijnsde toen ik de zo duidelijke overeenkomst realiseerde. Ik haalde mijn portemonnee boven en keek naar wat er overbleef van mijn schrale inkomsten. Ik zag over het algemeen meer munten natuurlijk totdat mijn 50 euro biljet begon te wapperen alsof het riep om uitgegeven te worden. Ik zuchte, nam het boek stevig vast en liep met grote passen naar de kassa waar de vrouw vriendelijk naar me lachte. "Goedendag." , ik glimlachte mager als antwoord op haar begroeting en legde het boek op de toonbank. Ze glimlachte weer en scande het boek. "Dat is 12 euro 99 alstublieft." Ik legde het briefje van 50 op het boek. Ze nam het eraf, gaf me mijn wisselgeld en stopte het boek in een van die milieuvervuilende plastic zakken. "Ik hoef geen zak, ik heb zelf iets bij." Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en stopte het zakje terug weg. Ik fronste, nam het boek en liep haastig de winkel uit terwijl ik nog een "Dag!" mompelde. Toen ik het winkelcentrum verliet was de lucht al grijs en waren de wolken dreigender geworden. Als ik niet snel thuis zou zijn, zou ik zometeen nog kletsnat worden. Ik propte het boek snel in mijn extra-large designer tas die ik van een van mijn ik-heb-je-in-een-eeuw-niet-meer-gezien-vriendinnen heb gekregen voor mijn verjaardag. Ik haat mijn verjaardag, er gebeuren dan altijd ongelukken, maar daar probeer ik nu niet aan te denken. Ik zette haastig mijn kap op en besloot nog even langs een nachtwinkel te gaan voor een telefoonkaart. Mijn beltegoed was al een tijdje op en ik besloot om dan maar eens op te laden aangezien er hier in Ikebukuro vanalles kon gebeuren. Het was wel een tijdje wandelen, maar dat ging ik riskeren. Toen ik slenterde door de miezer die nu begon te vallen drong het tot me door dat ik liever niet deze weg had genomen. Het was donker en er brandden geen lampen. Er waren ook geen bewoonde huizen, enkel leegstaande winkelketens en aan het einde van de straat het nachtwinkeltje. Toen ik bijna aankwam viel ik recht in een plas en voelde ik het bloed uit mijn knie stromen. Ik beet op mijn lip om niet aan de pijn te denken en stond gewoon terug op, maar net op dat moment begon het water met dikke, grote druppels uit de lucht te vallen en voor ik het wist was ik drijfnat. Ik keerde me om terug naar huis en niesde. "Oi, Heiwajima-chan!" Ik trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haastig achterom. Een man stond met een brede grijns naar me te zwaaien. Ik kneep mijn ogen samen om hem beter te bekijken toen ik plots de rode ogen en bleke huid zag. Oh lieve help, Orihara! Ik snoof hoorbaar en liep toen zo overtuigend mogelijk verder, hoewel ik hem dolgraag vragen wilde stellen over zijn verhaal in deze rivaliteit waar ik blijkbaar door geobserdeerd ben geworden, oh jee. Ik grinnikte. Toen hoorde ik opeens plons geluiden achter me en ik zag vanuit mijn ooghoek dat Orihara me volgde, op een vreemde manier. Hij probeerde met opzet in zoveel mogelijk plassen te trappen alsof de gewone grond lava was, zoiets wat een 8 jaar oud kind thumb|left|Blijkbaar was ik niet opgewassen tegen infecties... zou doen. Hij keek heel geconcentreerd tot onze blikken plots kruisten en hij weer grijnsde. "Je bent gewond." zei hij. Het was een statement, net zoals ik tegen hem zou zeggen: Je bent een man. Hij verwachtte geen antwoord, maar toch knikte ik. "En je bent drijfnat waardoor je ziek word, aan je uiterlijke mentaliteit te zien ben je toch wel opgewassen tegen ziektes," hij pauseerde even om weer naar me te grijnzen, "Maar niet opgewassen tegen wondes." Ik keek hem dommig aan, had hij mensenkennis of was hij gewoon...gewoon... slim? Ik legde een hand op mijn voorhoofd. Shit, hoofdpijn, dat ook nog. "Ik krijg snel last van infecties als ik een bloedwond krijg" WAAROM zei ik dat?! Ik rolde mijn ogen en deed grotere passen. Hij haalde me in. "Mijn kantoor is niet ver van hier, je kan je bij mij verzorgen voordat je een infectie oploopt." Hij lachte niet met mijn 'infectie-probleem' en keek ook zonder te grijnsen naar me. Ik zuchte en dacht er een tijdje over na terwijl ik bleef wandelen. Ik zou me gewoon verzorgen en dan meteen weer vetrekken en daarna zou ik de aartsrivaal nooit meer zien tenzij ik weer naar de nachtwinkel ga en ik weer in een plas val, wat ik dus niet meer zou... mijn overpeinzingen werden onderbroken door een grinnik. "Is dat een probleem?" ik schudde snel mijn hoofd en kneep toen in mijn neusbrug. "Goed.", hij glimlachte en liep toen voorop om de weg te wijzen. Het kantoor was inderdaad niet ver, maar wel goed verborgen. Ik vroeg me af of Shizuo wist waar dit gebouw was. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, nee. Als hij het wist zou Orihara-kun toch al lang dood zijn? Hij hield de deur voor me open en ik mompelde snel een bedankje waardoor hij weer moest grijnzen. Ik rolde weer met mijn ogen. Diep vanbinnen wilde ik tegen hem 'Stop met grijnzen!' schreeuwen, maar ik deed het toch niet. Er was een lift en een trap en ik hoopte vurig dat ik niet zou vastzitten met hem in de lift. "De lift is nogal klein dus ik neem de trap wel." Zei hij, alsof hij mijn gedachten las, "Gewoon op nummer 1 drukken." Ik knikte en hij liep de trap op naar boven, zo snel, dat ik opeens doorhad hoe hij de voorwerpen kon ontwijken die Shizuo naar hem smeet. Ik drukte op 1, wat oplichtte, en schrok even toen de lift met een harde dreun sloot. Net als in zo'n ziekenhuislift voelde je er niets van en was ik er sneller dan verwacht, maar net als ik wilde uitstappen stond ik oog in oog met een streng uitziende vrouw. Ze had nu een zenuwtrek om haar oog en lange, donkere haren. Ik deed meteen een stap achteruit en ze kwam dichter om me te bekijken. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg ze met een kleinerende blik. Ik slikte bij haar plotselinge vijandigheid en dacht weer aan het boek dat ik net had gekocht. "Tsuki Heiwajima" haar mond klapte open en meteen daarna begon ze te knarsetanden. Ze draaide zich met een zwiep van haar haren om. "Izaya!" ze liep een kamer binnen en ik besloot haar dan maar te volgen. Het kantoor leek op een kleine woonkamer met zetels en een salontafel, maar ook met een gigantisch kantoor en een groot raam dat uitzicht gaf op bijna heel de stad. Orihara-kun zat aan zijn computer, geconcentreerd naar zijn scherm te kijken en de vrouw negerend. Ze liep naar zijn bureau en sloeg haar vuist erop. "Izaya, je hebt de zus van Shizuo uitgenodigd?" Hij keek op van zijn scherm en knikte terwijl hij naar achter leunde in zijn stoel en grijnzend zijn armen over elkaar sloeg. Ergernis was van haar gezicht af te lezen. "Ik ben niet verantwoordelijk voor je dood, begrepen?!" Ik keek van haar naar hem en omgekeerd. Wie was deze griet en waarom doet ze zo grof? "Namie-chan, Jima-chan had hulp nodig of ze zou doodbloeden." hij keek haar serieus aan en ik vroeg me af of hij met "Jima-chan' mij bedoelde. De vrouw die Namie heet zwiepte weer met haar haren, schonk me een minachtende blik en verliet toen de kamer. Hij lachte breed naar me en gebaarde toen naar de zetels. Ik ging aarzelend zitten en keek rond. "Ik haal een verbanddoos" Komaan zeg! "Zo ernstig is het niet." Maar hij was al weg. Hij was nog geen minuut weg of hij was er al weer met een verbanddoos in zijn handen. Hij zette het glimlachend voor mijn voeten en ging dan weer achter zijn bureau zitten terwijl ik haastig mijn knie verzorgde, een walgelijk zicht met al dat bloed. Hij schoof dichter aan het bureau en keek toen naar mij. "Tsuki, toch?" ik knikte en deed ongestoord verder. "Hoe oud ben je?" ik zuchte. "Orihara, " begon ik, maar hij stak zijn hand belemmerend op. "Noem me maar Izaya." ik slikte. "Goed, Izaya, ik ben hier niet gekomen voor een gezellig gesprek, maar voor mijn wonde te vezorgen en zoiets vraag je trouwens niet aan een vrouw!" hij lachte en draaide toen rond in zijn stoel. "Je bent oud dus?" plaagde hij en ik kneep mijn ogen samen. "Nee, ik ben 22" ik beet op mijn lip toen ik me realiseerde dat ik eigenlijk wél oud was. "Het spijt me, ik ben gewoon gefascineerd door mensen." zijn ogen blonken en ik zuchte nogmaals voor vandaag. "Goed, vraag maar verder." zei ik en werkte toen verder aan het verband. Hij kwam over me in de zetel zitten. "Wat is je job?" ik verstijfde, mijn job? onbelangrijk en nutteloos voor deze maatschappij. Ik rechtte mijn rug. "Ik ben lerares." probeerde ik zo overtuigend mogelijk te zeggen, maar overtuiging was net het geen dat ik miste. Hij scheen er niets van te merken. "En jij?" vroeg ik deze keer en keek toen nogmaals rond in zijn kantoor waar niets een bepaald beroep uitstraalde. "Ik ben een, hoe zal ik het noemen? Een informant." ik had niet door dat ik allang klaar was met het verband en de verzorging, want ik was nu een en al oor. "En dat houd in?" hij aarzelde bij mijn vraag en verschoof toen een steen op het bord bij de tafel naast hem. Het was een soort Schaak, Dammen en Mahjong in 1, maar ik zou de regels nooit begrijpen noch waarom hij alleen speelt. Was hij eenzaam. Hij keek weer naar mij. "Gewoon informatie ontvangen en die informatie benuttigen tijdens het doorspelen." Hij lachte en ik lachte met hem mee. Ik keek naar de grote klok boven de voordeur en panikeerde vanbinnen. Ik stond snel recht. "Het spijt me, maar ik moet gaan nu." Hij knikte. "Natuurlijk, maar weet dat jij hier wel welkom bent Jima-chan!" hij lachte breed en spreidde zijn armen om zijn immense kantoor nog meer impact te geven. Ik kon niets anders doen dan meelachen. "Bedankt voor alles" mompelde ik. Ik liep voorbij het spelbord toen ik een vraag voelde branden. "Met welke regels speel je?" en ik gaf een knikje naar het spelbord. Hij keek er een fractie van een seconde naar en richte toen zijn blik op mij. "Die vraag is me vaak gesteld." was zijn antwoord. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en verliet toen Orih- ik bedoel "Izaya's" kantoor... anime-brown-hair-cartoon-cold-fanart-Favim.com-436246_large.jpg|ik in de kou en de regen. izaya_orihara_4430.jpg|Orih- ik bedoel...Izaya-kun --' is_that_soo.png|Namie. Categorie:Tsuki Tendo